


Gas and Kingdoms - Rwby

by Gritsandlettuce



Category: RWBY, Rainbow Brite, t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Canadian Shack, Child Ruby Rose (RWBY), Emotional Constipation, F/F, Farting, Fighting, Mind Control, Mistral (RWBY), Physical Constipation, Post-Volume 4 (RWBY), Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pre-RWBY, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Relationship Week, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Shipping, The Weather (Welcome to Night Vale), Volume 2 (RWBY), drunk, gassy girls, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gritsandlettuce/pseuds/Gritsandlettuce
Summary: A series of Oneshots and Doujins based off a manga I wrote. You are a various resident of the world of remnant... Except That your semblance gives you horrible gas!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's night in vale. The son hadn't shone itself in over 3 days due to bad conditions. Even though the conditions of weather were bad it was Supposed to be a good day for you, you were finally going to start your acting career. You had signed up for a play and it was going to kickstart your stardom. But unfortunately something went wrong.

"It's okay. Aubrine"

Ruby said as she rubbed your back.  
"Everyone makes mistakes." she said to you.  
"Pooping yourself on stage while doing dance performance isn't one a simple mistake ruby!" You wept as you rubbed your tears.  
"There there." ruby comforted you.  
"God! My dad was right I am a failure." you wept into your hands and cried vigorously. Your tears were like bricks down your face. They slid town and hit the ground like a pig on a summer's day.

"Listen, It's not over for your acting career! I bet weiss could-"  
"I don't want nepotism Ruby! I want get achieve me own goals by myself *Sniff*"  
You cried even harder than before.

"..." Ruby paused and lifted something out of her pocket.  
" I was saving this for when you got an important role…. But I think now's a good time as any…" She said to herself.  
"...!" You looked at it with sorrow and glee.  
It was a diamond ring made out of the most precious material found in remnant. It glimmered in the winter's florence creating a scenic view as ruby proposed to you.

"Aubrine…. Will you marry me?"  
She said getting on her knees (Ha!)

"Oh yes! YES I WILL RUBY!"  
You lept into the air and hugged ruby tighter than you ever had before.  
*bububub*  
Your stomach gurgled.  
*BRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
A loud and foul smelling fart released itself from the depths of your bowels. It smelled like dissolved casserole and rotten eggs. Ruby smelled it, but was practically used to your gas by now.

"Heheh. I guess that's the smell of love…" She joked.

You two then got married and had many kids.


	2. Adam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come out to your leader - adam.

"Alright. This is the mission. We'll go into the city capital, Kill the mayor and liberate all the faunus in Dixie!"

"Hail!"  
All the black fang members cheered and heiled adam. He was the leader of the black fang and was going to take out the bigoted mayor in stardust city.  
"Meeting dismissed." He ordered.

"Adam." You approached him.  
"Yui. I thought I told you to go to vacuo."  
"I couldn't adam. I thought about you all the way there and decided to head back.  
Your fox tail flopped around in excitement but you were very sad on the inside.

"Dammit! Yui!" Adam cursed.

"This city isn't safe anymore and you need to get out of here" Adam grabbed your hand forcibly. Your released a small poot from butt, But he didn't care.

"Stay here!" He said as he pushed to the ground.  
*Brap* "You farted louded and began to cry as If you were on a soap opera. Adam knelt down and spilled his heart out:  
" Listen yui, I love you and don't want you to get hurt." He said.  
You continued to cry and almost pooped yourself.  
Adam hugged you, He wrapped an arm around Your shoulders and pulled you close,. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, your future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.


	3. Penny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fix Penny!

*BRAP*  
Was the sound your butt made as you were fixing penny. The smell of your gas permeated the room and caused it to smell like distilled water and pulled pork. Luckily penny didn't seem to mind.  
Penny had been having troubles with her modem for awhile and you wanted to fix her because she was your friend.  
She lay face down on your observation desk and was humming to herself while you fixed her.

"Master." Penny said to you.  
"Yes?"  
"why does your body release so much gas?" She asked you with innocent eyes. You blushed and explained:  
"It's not me, It's my **semblance**. It gives my increased stamina but at the cost of having a constant case of bad gas" You said.  
"Can you not turn your semblance off?" She asked.  
" No. it's Passive, Meaning I have no control of it." You replied.  
"Oh." She said.

*Click* Went the sound of your wrench as you screwed in the last part of penny's modem.  
"There you go penny! You are all fixed up.  
Penny stood up and thanked you by shaking your hand.  
"Thank you. I am now at 100% Power and with no flaws." She said to you.  
"That's great penny." You responded.

…. There was brief silence for about 20 seconds.

"Does it bother you at all?" She asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Your 'gas'? Does it bother you?" Penny clarified.  
"Sometimes. My gas is definitely a problem when I'm enclosed spaces like elevators or I'm on a date." You explained rubbing your belly.  
"I think I can help!" Penny replied enthusiastically.  
"Huh? How?"

"Well. I can hit you in the right pressure point it'll release all of your gas at once and possibly make it so you release more for a couple days!" Penny exclaimed.

"..." You paused for a second.  
"It won't hurt I promise!" Penny assured.  
"Alright…" You reluctantly agreed.  
"Great! Now bend over slightly…" She instructed.  
"What? Why?"  
"It won't work if you are standing upright." She said.  
"Ok then…" You slightly bent your body over the table. Your posterior was now face penny and you were ready for anything.

"Here I go! One….Two….. Three!"  
You readied yourself as penny counted down to three.  
"Hiyah!"  
Penny Karate chopped you right in your lower abdomen! It only hurt slightly but you could feel a mounding pressure in your stomach.  
All the gas that you had not released yet was swelling around and swishing around within your stomach.

*PHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*  
*BRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
*BRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*

An explosion of gas came bursting out of your backside and into the room, Spreading the smell of what you ate for lunch around the room. Tons of short bursts of gas came afterward all ending with you giving a short sigh of relief.

"*Cough* *Cough* Did that help?" Penny said, Struggling to breathe.  
"Ya…. It helped a ton. Thanks penny."  
You hugged her and shared a bonding moment. You felt it was sweet what penny did and now you loved her even more it.

*Gurgle* Your stomach gurgled and you felt more pressure.  
"Oh no! Did my attack not work?' Penny uttered.  
"N-No…. It got rid of my gas… But I have to poop now."  
"Haha." Penny giggled.

For the rest of the day you were in the bathroom but penny was there with you so It made you feel better.


	4. Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pull of a heist and meet a cute girl...

This was it. Your big heist. It would be The heist to end all heists. -And your chance to prove yourself to your boss , Rowan.

You were going to steal from the schnee family mansion. It was going to be a difficult job but you could manage. You've stolen from other rich families before and you surely do this!...Right?

You were in the middle of the schnee household where there vault was located.  
The house was welcoming from the open door to the wide hallway. Upon the walls were the photographs of children, so obviously so loved. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the greens of summer gardens meeting a bold white baseboard. The banister was a twirl of a branch, tamed by the carpenter's hand, it's grain flowing as water might, in waves of comforting woodland hues. Under the lamp-shine it was nature's art, something that soothed right to the soul.

"there it is!"

You found the family's fault which was at the end of the hallway.  
It was a large vault which was protected by a large metal door and a combination lock.  
"Heh! Easy!" You said to yourself as you pulled out your stethoscope and cranked the combination lock until you heard a *Shing* Sound. Which meant you had guessed the combination correctly.  
"Yes!"  
The door opened steadily and revealed something beautiful.

A bunch of Gold, Jewels, Gems, and other treasures were stacked upon each other like a molten lava cake. The beauty of it all, Almost made you wanna cry.  
"Jackpot!" You said with enthusiasm in your voice. You took out your sash and started stuffing it with all the loot laying around. Imagining how rich and powerful this would make yourself, It was bliss.  
"Man, Rowan will be so pleaser when I come back with all this loot!" You exclaimed in joy.

"Hey, Stop!"  
You heard a voice behind you. It was shrill, Coy voice with an heir of snobbishness in it. You turned your head to see a girl silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a gray dress with a long sword.

"Hmm?" You said, Curious.

" What do you think You're doing?" The girl asked.  
"What does it look like dummy? I'm stealing from you!" You excalimed, Cheekily.  
"*Tch* Not if I have anything to say about it!?" The girl charged at you with her sword!  
"Woah!" You dodged quickly and avoided her next slash which had cut through the wall behind you.  
"Ha!" The cute girl slashed again creating several glyphs in the air like her looked at them in horror and realized what you were up against.

"Dayum. This cutie must be a huntress!" You realized.

"Well, It's been fun but I'm afraid I must 'Bounce'!" You exclaimed. You Quickly grabbed your bag full of treasure and pointed you nice round butt at the girl.  
*BRRrrbbBRLPPRT!*  
A loud and rumble fart came from your butt as you sighed in relief. The fart cloud created a sort of smokescreen that you used to escape.  
"*Cough Cough* What the H-Hell! So smelly!" She said.

"See ya!" You cockily yelled.

* * *

"Dang, I wonder who that girl was…? She was cute as hell. Definite waifu material." Your mind wandered to all the thoughts and fantasies about the girl you had just met.


	5. Ilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and ilia hide out....

Ilia Amitola and you both were stuck in an elevator, trying to figure out a way how to get out as they had been running from the grimm that were chasing them. The two girls clad in pants had no realization that they were going to become gassy together at the same time... "Well, we're safe in here," Ilia reassured you as she placed away her gun, shaking her head while smirking. "I doubt Grimm are a fan of elevators."  
"Well, they won't be invading us for a while," you joked, with both her and Ilia laughing as they heard a stomach rumble. "Oh goodness." You said embarrassed. "Oh it's all right. We all have gas in our asses anyway." Ilia reassured as she let out a raunchy fart, sighing of relief. "I do it all the time in my jeans." She said with a smile.

"Really?" you asked while watching Ilia fart, touching her fingertips together. "Well... is it okay if I let out a couple of farts out, too? I've been holding some time..." "Sure! Knock yourself out!" Ilia exclaimed as she pumped her right fist.  
*BRPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*  
Feeling a bit relieved with the approval, you let loose a brassy, deep pitched fart that shook the elevator a bit from its thunderous rumble, with Ilia laughing a ton.

"Man, you, you've been holding back on me all these years, huh?" Ilia playfully remarked as she wrapped her right arm around you. "Well, sometimes it's just better out than in." you responded as she released one more powerful poot, noticing that her tight jeans puffed from the expelled fart a bit, laughing alongside Ilia, the two gassy girls filling up the elevator with their loud; almost manly farts.

"Do you think this elevator will be able to hold these farts?" "I hope so, because my jeans won't be able to contain them!" Ilia laughed after releasing a loud raunchy fart that turned bubbly after several seconds. you let loose a sloppy wet fart of her own, blushing in excitement as she placed her right hand on her farting butt. "Ooh... looks like I'm gonna be having dirty night, tonight...!"

Ilia said with lewd eyes. You and Ilia then hid out in the tower for the rest of the night until the grimm went away.


	6. Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch jaune fight with cardin.

Jaune was panting heavily his sword in hand he was hunched over his hands on his knees. He's done for. You say to yourself. I guess I didn't do much better. Looking down at your lap you see the ice pack and a very sorry looking Yang next to you. But at the very least the arena is now fixed. Cardin stood before Jaune his mace on his shoulder. Cardin is very rude but he is a good fighter. Well compared to Jaune. Compared to me and Yang he's Jaune. Cardin laughs knowing he's already won.  
You watch in horror as Jaune gets his ass whooped.  
*Brappppp*  
Your butt releases a lowly fart as the tension rises.

"Come on" Jaune whispers and charges Cardin. Cardin dodges and swings his mace knocking Jaune to the ground, Jaune quickly gets up and puts both hands on his sword, he swings for Cardin. Cardin blocks with his mace holding Jaune in place. "This is the part where you lose." He growls pushing Jaune back. "Over my dead ugh" Jaune grunts ask Cardin knees him in the stomach. Jaune falls to the ground and Cardin raises his mace. A buzzer sounds and the lights over the arena turn off.

"Cardin, that's enough" Glynda tells him. "Students as you can see Mr Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr Arc it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll in combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to make to a more...defensive strategy." Jaune looks solemnly at his scroll as Glynda speaks. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" "Speak for yourself..." Cardin says venomously. "Remember everyone the vytal festival is only a few months away it won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing." Yang starts punching the air in excitement along with your other team members. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament, will be representing all of vale." The bell rings as Glynda finishes, and you see Pyrrha with a sad expression on her face.

"Class Dismissed."

Everyone left as Jaune was facedown on the fall, Beaten by Cardin.

You go to talk to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune."  
*Phhht*  
*Brppppp*  
*Phzzzt*  
You farted all the way as you walk towards your friend.

"Ugh. Eveline, I got my ass kicked." He said with a determined frown.  
"I know…. But you tried your best " You replied. "My best…? I guess my best isn't good enough." Jaune relented.  
"Come on, Don't say things like that.." You replied.  
"Maybe I'm not cut out for this 'hunter' thing. I should just go back home." Jaune's face turned to despair as he remembered the promise he had for his sisters.  
"No, no! You've gotta believe in yourself!" You exclaimed.  
"Why should I?" He said with glistening eyes.  
"Because I believe in you~"

You graciously hugged your boyfriend.  
*pzzt* *sssss* *poot*  
You released a small amount of gas as you did, But Jaune didn't mind. He loved you and you loved him.


	7. Yang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and yang train.....

You and Yang were just sparring in the middle of the forest. You wanted to become a huntress but needed someone to train you and yang was the perfect fit.

"Oof!" Yang delivered a swift punch to your stomach and you fell down.  
"Come on! You'll have to do better than that if you want to become a huntress!" She exclaimed.  
"I know… I just can't-"  
*BRAPPPPPP* You released a hefty fart as yang scolded you.  
"*Sigh* Take a bathroom break and come back." She ordered.

You feel disappointed in the fact that you had once again let down yang in your training. You wanted to become a huntress in order to protect your village from grimm raids. -But you also had another goal in mind…. To impress yang.

"*PHTTTTTTTTTTTT*" You emptied a load of feces into the toilet. You felt an immediate sense of relief as you did.

" What is wrong with me." You felt a great sense of shame not only from pooping but also from letting yang down.

*Grumble*  
"Urgh." You had other problems too as your you felt another 'great sense' coming from your bottom.  
PVRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT-TTT-TTTTT!

The toilet hummed under your curvy buns. You released a sigh after the resonance from the twelve second burst finished.

"Oh god…." You clenched your hands.  
 **PLOP-SPLURRRRRFFFPTTTT!**  
There was very little crackling as you began to evacuate your own bowels at a vigorous rate. There was brief smell of rotting meat and soured sweets coming from the toilet as your feces filled the rim.

*Knock Knock Knock*  
"Hey, You ok in there?" You heard a voice coming from outside of the bathroom. It was clearly yangs.  
"Yeah I-I'm-"  
 **PRRRVVVRRRPPPPPP-SPATCCH! ROOOOOOVVSPURSSSHTTT!**

There was another eruption from your behind, as the toilet beneath you bottom gurgled under kilograms of dung and clusters of organic billiard balls.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you-"  
 ***BRAPPPPPPPPPP GRTGRTEGTY FTTT***  
"-That you shouldn't be to hard on yourself."  
 ***PFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***  
"-Being a Huntress."  
*Pfft*  
"-Isnt easy." She said.

The outhouse smelled horrible as you had released so much gas that you could barely breathe. But that didn't seem to bothr you because of yang's kind words. They made you blush and nearly cry as your crush on yang deppened. It truly shows you how love and kindness can prevail through almost anyrthing…. Even a cloud of stinky gas.

"Thanks Yang." You said.  
"No problem. - But make sure you flush afterwards. You fart like a cow!"

You both laughed and soon resumed your training.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging out with ruby is so fun! Too bad about my bad gas.....


End file.
